tangleddiariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Louise Gilbert
Louise 'Lou' Gilbert is one of the main female protagonist of The Tangled Diaries. At the beginning of the series, Louise appears to be not exactly human, then it was later revealed she is a seer and a Petrova doppelgänger. In Before the Sunset she becomes a vampire. Louise had been struggling to live a normal life ever since her adoptive parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, died in a car accident when she was seventeen years old. Her life changed drastically as she and her friends get caught up in the supernatural world that surrounds them and are forced to face powerful supernatural enemies. Louise is described as a star student. She is popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly. Louise is best friends with Bonnie Bennett, her sister Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Damon Salvatore and also Stefan Salvatore. Her actions and beliefs throughout the series have been most influenced by her on-and-off romantic relationship with Damon Salvatore as well as by her antagonistic relationship with Viviana Petrova. In season one, Louise is still coping with her parents' death when the Salvatore brothers. However, not long after that, Louise discovers that both Damon and his brother, Stefan, are vampires. Louise and Damon formed a complicated friendship and she found herself growing attracted to him, despite his dangerous side. And then when she found out about his obsession with Vivienne - the woman who turned the Damon into a vampire in 1864, and to whom Louise bears a striking physical resemblance - it makes her even more worried about her growing feelings. In the process, Louise discovers a shocking truth - she was adopted, and her real parents are John Gilbert, her "uncle", and Isobel Flemming, Alaric's wife. In season two, Louise learns that she is Vivienne's Doppelgänger, which explains their identical appearance. She also finds out she is a seer. Because of this, an Original Vampire, Klaus, wants to use her in a sacrifice to break an ancient curse. Her biological father, John, sacrificed his own life to keep Louise alive and human. However, Klaus killed Louise's aunt Jenna, after turning her into a vampire, leaving Elena and Jeremy her only last two blood relative left alive. In this season Damon and Louise become an official couple. Early Life |-|1900's= Louise was born on June 22, 1992, in Mystic Falls and lived there peacefully for 17 years with her parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, as well as her twin sister Elena Gilbert and younger brother Jeremy. They led a quiet small town life, free of the supernatural. However in season one, Louise learns she's not so human. She also learns her and Elena were adopted, their biological parents are John Gilbert, her uncle, and Isobel Flemming. John's brother Grayson and his wife Miranda, who desperately wanted to have children but were having difficulties conceiving, adopted Louise and Elena following their birth. Because Grayson was a doctor, he was able to tamper with the birth records, making himself and Miranda appear as their biological parents on the birth certificates. If anyone ever became suspicious, they would have the birth certificate as documentation proof. |-|2007= In December 22, 2007, Louise was fifteen years old and a freshman at Mystic Falls High School and was helping her town prepare for the Mystic Falls Lighting of the Tree Ceremony. While Elena is making hot chocolate, Louise and Bonnie threw snowballs at her. Bonnie tells the twins that her father was taking a trip, meaning that Bonnie would miss Christmas with her friends. Louise tells her she was going to convince her parents to let Bonnie stay for the holidays as they had never spent a holiday away from each other. |-|2008-2009= During her sophomore year, while waiting to be picked up by her parents from the bonfire, she meets Damon Salvatore who originally confuses her for Vivienne. He tells her she wants a love that consumes her as well as passion, adventure and even a little danger when she admits she doesn't know what she wants. Damon compels her to forget their meeting and Louise's parents then pick her up. After Louise's parents pick her and Elena up from the bonfire, their car unexpectedly drives off Wickery Bridge. Stefan Salvatore, who is nearby, hears the crash and saves an unconscious Louise and Elena at Grayson's insistence. Stefan's unable to save their parents and takes them to the shore. Louise is first to come around when she sees a 'shadow figure' (Stefan) over unconscious Elena. She then slips back into unconsciousness where her and Elena are later found everyone believing they managed to help each other and made it to shore. After Louise, Elena and Jeremy begin to live with their aunt, Jenna Sommers, who became their legal guardian. After her parents death Louise shut Jeremy and everyone else out to deal with her parents' deaths. She and her siblings moved into Elizabeth Forbes house for a awhile as Jenna wasn't up to the task yet. Liz took her Elena and Jeremy to school as well as tried to cook for them but wasn't good at it, just like Louise's adoptive mother/aunt Miranda. Throughout The Tangled Diaires Season 1 In ''Pilot'','' Louise begins her junior year at Mystic Falls High School. After school, while walking home, Louise passes the cemetery when she gets a feeling someone is watching her then is startled by a crow on the cemetery gate which we later find out is Damon. The crow also appears to be watching her in the park while she writes in her diary. Later, she meets Stefan Salvatore when she turns up at the Gilbert's house. During the Back to School Party, Bonnie unknowingly shares a vision with Louise of a crow but freaks out and runs off. Louise finds Bonnie and they both talk about the odd feeling they've been experiencing. During, [[The Night Of The Comet|''The Night Of the Comet]],'' Louise meets Stefan's brother, Damon. The next day as the town gathered to watch the comet in the town square, Louise leaves early due to a headache and tingling sensation roaming over her body. Later, in her room she gets the same feeling of someone watching her again and on the window ledge, the crow is back. Elena wants Bonnie and Louise to get to know Stefan so she invites them to a dinner. Uninvited guests, Damon and Caroline show up. Louise discovers that Damon's ex, Vivienne Pierce died along with her sister Katherine Pierce. Damon encourages Louise to quit the cheer squad as she no longer loves it. Later that night she has a premonition in her dream of a body with a bite mark. At the pep rally, Stefan gives Louise a necklace that is filled with vervain. Damon tries to compel her to kiss him but she punches him. Her premonition from the night before plays out right in front of her when she discovers Mr Tanner's dead body. Louise attends the Founder's Party with Bonnie. Damon apologises to her and admits he's trying to punish Stefan by lashing out and Louise tells him her or Elena will not to get in the middle of it. In the bathroom she runs into Caroline and she sees bite marks on her back. When she touches them, she gets a premonition of Damon biting Caroline. Straight after she goes to confront Damon where she lets it slip that she 'saw' him hurt Caroline. Elena overhears her and asks what she meant, Louise freaks out and runs off. When Elena catches up with her, Louise finally comes clean and tells her about her visions. Three days later, Elena relays her concerns about her relationship with Stefan to Louise. Louise helps Stefan get back in Elena's good books. At a car wash, while getting towels with Caroline, Louise see Damon when she touches Caroline. They soon find themselves at the Salvatore Boarding house where Damon locked in the basement. Louise finds out Damon is a vampire when she witness him murder Zach Salvatore and tries to drain her over blood but she luckily got away. The next morning Louise gets a premonition of Damon killing people and setting them on fire. Louise and Elena spend the day with Stefan and he's a vampire but that it is Damon who is responsible for the recent mysterious deaths. He confesses that Vivienne and Katherine were the ones who turned them both in 1864. Louise and Elena visits a newly turned Vicki Donovan at the Salvatore Boarding House. They tell her she isn't allowed to see their little brother, Jeremy. At the Halloween Party, after Stefan staked and killed her in front of a horrified Jeremy, Louise stayed with the body when Damon shows up and she angrily confronts him. Back at home, Elena asked Stefan if he could use his compulsion to erase the horrible memories and the pain from Jeremy much to Louise's liking who was against the idea. Stefan didn't have enough power so Damon volunteers instead. After on the porch, Damon and Louise have a chat where she thanks him for helping Jeremy & he tells her ; “I didn’t do it for him.” Bonnie tells Louise and Elena that she's a witch. Louise tells Elena if she still has feelings for Stefan she should just be with him. Elena comes back from visiting Stefan and tells Louise she bumped into 'towel girl', Lexi Branson. Stefan later arrives at Gilbert's house and tells the twins Lexi's a vampire and his oldest friend. At the party at the Grill, Louise and Damon are shown to be flirting until they are interrupted by Sherriff Forbes injecting vervain into Lexi. Louise quickly realised Damon had a part in this and confronts him but he tells her he has a plan. She soon rushes to find Stefan and Elena, the three went outside where they see Damon stake Lexi. While walking to the car, Bonnie and Louise run into Damon who tries to get the talisman from Bonnie but Louise warns him to stay away from her. Louise and Elena watches Bonnie throw her talisman away and is shocked when it resurfaces in Bonnie's bag. The Gilbert twins host a sleepover where they try to repair Caroline and Bonnie's friendship. Caroline suggests holding a séance for Bonnie's ancestor Emily. When Emily possesses Bonnie, Caroline brushes it off as a joke but Louise has a premonition of 'Emily' and Damon and Elena calls Stefan to warn him. Louise observes Damon almost kill Bonnie in his attempts to stop Emily from destroying the crystal. Elena later tells Bonnie all about vampires and Louise also tells Bonnie about her premonition. Louise gets a vision of Logan Fell killing a woman and goes to see Damon about it. He gives her the Gilbert compass and they track down Logan in a old warehouse. Louise waits outside for Damon but when she hears gunshots, rushes into the warehouse and then is knocked unconscious by Logan. She regains consciousness to Logan and Damon. Logan continues to try get information out of Damon but doesn't get what he wants a shoots her. Louise helps Damon get the bullets out and they return to the Boarding House. Louise waits for Damon to return and runs into her sister where she tells her that they look like identical to Vivienne and Kathrine. They get in an accident, hitting a man on the road who then gets up and attacks her as she screams. Damon comes to save them, Louise begs him to get an unconscious Elena out first. After freeing Louise from the wreckage, she says "I look like her" before passing out in his arms. He carries her away and, when she wakes up in his car, she asks where Elena is and he tells her that Elena is home safe and they're going to Atlanta. After speaking to her sister on the phone, she accepts Damon's offer to have fun for "five minutes". They arrive at Bree's Bar and Louise meets Bree, a witch and former flame of Damon's. Bree grabs her hand and tells her "You're just radiating power." and calls Louise a witch and Bree later ells Damon Louise's a seer. Louise and Damon bond and she ends up getting drunk. Whilst taking a phone call from Elena outside, she's kidnapped by Lee. When Damon goes to save her, Lee beats him up and almost kills him until Louise persuades him not to. Lee tells her that he was Lexi's boyfriend and leaves, sparing Damon in Lexi's memory. They return to Mystic Falls. Stefan tells her that he saved her and Elena from the crash, learned they are adopted. Louise and Elena later confronts Jenna about the fact that she's adopted. The night before the 50's Decade Dance, Jeremy invites a pizza guy inside, unaware that it is Noah. Noah later attacks Louise and Elena, but Stefan arrives in time to chase him off. Damon gives Louise the chance to attend the dance as bait, and as his date and she accepts. Whilst there, Caroline questions her about her and Damon's relationship but she says their just friends. She has a vision of Noah and Anna then receives a phone call from Noah who threatens to kill Jeremy if she doesn't leave the dance. Louise and Elena runs away and is able to fend him off until Stefan and Damon arrive. They interrogate him and discover that he's only following the twins because they look like Vivienne and Katherine, and he points them in the direction of Emily's grimoire before they kill him. Stefan later tells Louise that he has promised to help Damon use the grimoire to release Vivienne from a tomb but it was a lie. He tells Elena the plan and Elena promises to help him, including lying to Louise. That night, Damon turns up in Louise's bedroom and tells him she knows he cares. The next morning, Damon shows up in Louise's room asking her for help with finding the journal to open the tomb. Louise helps Stefan and Elena find the missing journal that belongs to her ancestor, unaware they are lying to her. Damon turns up at the Gilbert Residence where he interrogates Jeremy who admits that Anna also showed interest in the journal. Damon and Louise track down Anna and she recognizing her from her vision. Personality Seer As a human, she's the sociable and outgoing girl. She's compassionate, nice, caring, beautiful but she can be mean, fierce, and deadly when she needs to be. She is also athletic and a cheerleader. She is brave and self-sacrificing, though much of her willingness to save others seems to come from survivor's guilt over her parent's death. Louise is fiercely loyal to her loved ones. She has a heartfelt respect for the basic concept of one's free will. Vampire |-|With Humanity= "Personally I prefer the true identity of a vampire, it's who we are but it's not who you are. Yet." - 'Klaus' to Louise As a vampire, Louise's personality is amplified. Louise wants to live on blood bags, in an attempt to avoid hurting someone. However, she is unable to keep down human blood from a blood bag or vampire blood. Due to her overwhelming hunger she kills someone, in The Rager. It is discovered that her inability to consume other sources of blood was unintentionally due to her sire bond to Klaus, and eventually begins to live on a diet of blood bags from a human blood bank. Now that Louise is a vampire, her feelings are magnified, including her feelings for Klaus, and they're much harder for her to ignore and push aside. She also struggles with magnified grief from the loss of so many family members, and anger towards those who put her remaining friends and family in danger. Louise has now accepted being a vampire, she fairly happy with the fact she gets to spend forever with her boyfriend Damon. |-|Without Humanity= When her brother Jeremy dies during their failed attempt at obtaining the cure, Louise doesn't show much reaction, distracting herself by helping Damon find Bonnie on the island. While Elena's having a break down with coming to the terms that Jeremy is gone, Louise runs off in tears. Klaus later finds her, trying to calm her down and he eventually telling her to "turn it off." to which she complies. As well as losing her humanity, she's lost her modesty. She doesn't care about the rules. Louise always lived by her set of rules, what she thought was right and wrong, and now it's like she's thrown all the rules to the wind and she just does whatever she wants to do. She warns Stefan that he tries to ruin her fun, shell make him regret it. This she does when she later, forces her sister, Elena to turn off her emotions as well, therefore leaving Stefan to deal with his emotionless girlfriend and Louise is free to have more fun. Physical Appearance Being fraternal twins, Louise and Elena although not identical do share a similar resemblance. Physically, Louise is very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are often described as doe-eyes and dark brown hair. . Her height is 5'6"(168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Louise has a uncanny resemblance to her ancestor and doppelganger, Vivienne Pierce, who often poses as Louise in order to trick others. However, even though Louise and Vivienne look exactly the same in terms of physical appearance, there are some slight differences between the two in terms of fashion and style, and especially personality. In terms of fashion sense she's much more casual, sporty and "girl next door" and doesn't wear a lot of make up or favour fashionable clothing unless attending a formal event. Louise favours wearing dark blue jeans with t-shirts of various colours and Converse sneakers. Louise primarily wears fashionable clothing or dresses up for special occasions or formal events. Vivienne's fashion sense or style, on the other hand, is much more high maintenance, expensive and trendy. Another distinct difference between Louise and Vivienne physical appearance is that Louise always wears her hair straight with a middle part in which Vivienne doesn't like, while she wears her hair curly. Louise wears a necklace containing the herb vervain in it ; it was given to her by Stefan to protect her from compulsion. As a newly turned vampire, Louise wears a daylight ring picked out by Damon in order to protect her from the sunlight. She has a slightly more grown up look, while she still wears her usual jeans and t-shirts, she usually trades them for dresses and boots. She also dips into her jewellery box more often. After she abandons her humanity, she becomes more womanly in the way she looks. While in New York, she cuts her hair shorter to her shoulders for two reasons; one, she wanted a changed and two, so there was a more clearer way to tell her and Vivienne apart. In later seasons, Louise starts to experiment more with her wardrobe. She wears more skinny jeans, boots, more blouses, leather jackers and short skirts/shorts, dresses and more revealing tops. She plunges more into her jewellery box. As usual she wears her hair straight in a middle part but wears it curly more often than she usually did. Powers and Abilites |-|Seer= Louise has shown to use these powers: * Precognition: The power to perceive information about future places or events before they happen. This ability is usually used subconsciously or in a dream as a nightmare but they don't usually occur that often and are usually quite vague. * Retrocognition: The power to discern events of the past. Louise has had this power from as early as 2010. It is usually triggered when she touches something or someone or is in a place with psychic energy. * Clairvoyance: The power to gain direct visual information of the present. Louise mostly used this in season three when she spent the summer with Klaus locating werewolves. * Astral Premonition: The power to receive visions of the past or future by astral projection. This allows the user to experience the vision first hand. Louise first experienced this in 'Let the Right One In' while looking for Stefan. She describes it as feeling 'real'. * Intuition: Louise seemed to know when something bad is about to happen and sometimes predicts things, like when she predicted Caroline was going to win Miss Mystic Falls. She possesses fighting abilities to defend herself against vampires. Louise is also a Doppelgänger/Seer which means her blood in an unlimited (while she's alive) source of power for witches and siphoners as well. |-|Vampire= Louise possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Relationships Elena Gilbert : ''Main article: Louise and Elena :: "As long as we have each other, we're both gonna be okay" :: —Louise to Elena in Bloodlines Elena is Louise's twin sister. They have know each other basically their whole lives. After their parents died, they wanted to help and protect each other. Once they both became aware of the supernatural world, they both worked to keep each other and their loved ones safe - Louise spent the summer with Klaus to keep Elena safe. Louise is very protective of her big sister. They love each other and are always willing to risk their lives for each other. They have a bond like no one can break. Jeremy Gilbert Jenna Sommers Damon Salvatore Klaus Mikaelson Bonnie Bennett Caroline Forbes Stefan Salvatore Other Relationships * Louise, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna (Former Family Bond/Jenna died) * Louise, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie (Best Friends) * Louise and Vivienne (Maternal Ancestor/Enemies) Appearances Name * Louise: Feminine form of Louis (famous in war), which is from the Germanic Hluodowig, a compound name composed from the elements hluod (famous) and wīg (war, strife). * Gilbert: Is a surname of Germanic origin. The English-language surname is derived from Giselbert, a medieval personal name composed of the following Germanic elements gisil ("pledge", "hostage", "noble youth") and berht ("bright", "famous"). Trivia Quotes Category:Female Character Category:Main Character Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Gilbert Family Category:Petrova Family Category:Doppelgangers Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:Seer Category:Witches Category:Characters